


The Eye of the Beholder

by snowynight



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Historical, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katakura Kojuurou has watched over the growth of Masamune-sama, and he is determined that he will continue to do so until his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eye of the Beholder

"What has happened, Bontenmaru-sama? You seem so quiet today," Katakura Kojuurou asked worriedly. His lord's dour mood had come suddenly, and Katakura Kojuurou had no clue why.  
  
"It's my brother's birthday, but my mother doesn't summon me," Bontenmaru-sama replied, staring at the sky.  
  
Katakura Kojuurou immediately realize what had happened and blamed himself for his obliviousness. Yoshihime-sama had a strong dislike for her elder child since he had lost his right eye due to leprosy. It was a open secret to the Date clan that she devoted herself to her younger child because of it. As Bontenmaru-sama was a sensitive child, he must have felt his mother's distance toward him and this took a toll on him. Now Yoshihime-sama was showering her love for Bontenmaru-sama's brother and the happy atmosphere only stressed Bontenmaru-sama's loneliness.  
  
Katakura Kojuurou wished that he knew of lofty words to comfort Bontenmaru-sama, but as he didn't, he could only put a hand on Bontenmaru-sama's shoulder and said, "Do you want to go to the river east with me? We can go play there."  
  
"No, I'm not in the mood," Bontenmaru-sama said. Then he raised his head and looked at Katakura Kojuurou. "Am I really cursed? The servants think I don't hear them, but I know."  
  
"Who dares to speak like that?" It was hard for Katakura Kojuurou to suppress his anger. He knew that the servants sensed Yoshihime-sama's attitude and behaved accordingly, but he thought he scolded them enough. To speak out against Bontenmaru-sama like that in open...  
  
"Is it true? Are you afraid of me too?"  
  
Katakura Kojuurou couldn't help but held Bontenmaru-sama in his arms, "No, it's wrong. You are the proud son of Terumune-sama, and soon you will become a great leader of Date Clan. It is fortunate for me to have a chance to serve you."  
  
Katakura Kojuurou was not sure how long he held Bontenmaru-sama in his arm, but when he finally had to release him, he was glad that the sad expression had left Bontenmaru-sama's face.  
  
"Let's go to the River East. We haven't been there for a long time." Bontenmaru-sama said.  
  
"Of course," Katakura Kojuurou smiled and held Bontenmaru-sama's hands.

 

* * *

 

  
Bontenmaru-sama has grown taller, his voice deeper and tomorrow would be the day of his adult ceremony. Katakura Kojuurou was glad to see his lord grow up. If it hadn't been beyond his rank to say so, he would have said he felt like a proud father or a big brother. Now he was smiling and stayed by Bontenmaru-sama's side, who looked a bit nervous.  
  
"Congratulations, Bontenmaru-sama," Katakura Kojuurou said. "Tomorrow will be a big day for you, so you should sleep earlier."  
  
"I'll soon be an adult, so you don't have to speak to me as a child any more," Bontenmaru-sama smiled and started to lie on Katakura Kojuurou's knees, so Katakura Kojuurou knew that he wasn't really scolding him. He looked down on Bontenmaru-sama's face and resisted the temptation to rub his hair.  
  
"I'll take over my father's position very soon and become the greatest lord in Japan," Bontenmaru-sama said.  
  
"Definitely, Bontenmaru-sama, and if you do not mind, I will be grateful if you allow me to guard your back."  
  
"I won't trust anyone other than you at my back."  
  
Katakura Kojuurou felt warm about the Bontenmaru-sama's complete trust of him. "I will not disappoint you."  
  
"I'll hold you to it."

 

* * *

 

  
Bontenmaru-sama, no it is Masamune-sama now, and he had better adapted to the name very soon. Masamune-sama was a young adult now, and Katakura Kojuurou could see from his sharp glance and his cunning mind that soon he would become the flying dragon of Tōhoku region. He was full of pride of Masamune-sama while at the same time he felt a tinge of loss. Soon Masamune-sama would not need him so much. He knew that was inappropriate, but he could not stop himself. That was why he was now sitting at the corridor, letting the wind to blow away these thought. Then he heard familiar footsteps approaching. He smiled because he could identify them at any time.  
  
"What're you thinking, Kojuurou? It'd better be about me," Masamune-sama sat by him and said.  
  
"I am thinking that Masamune-sama will soon become the flying dragon of Tōhoku region."  
  
"I don't know you learn to say flattering words," Masamune-sama smiled.  
  
"I spoke from my heart. Masamune-sama will be the greatest lord of Date clan."  
  
"If I'm the flying dragon of Tōhoku region, you'll be the right eye of the dragon."  
  
"Masamune-sama..." Katakura Kojuurou 's heart was burst with emotion, joy, gratitude and others he couldn't distinguish. At last he said, "Thank you for the trust you put in me, but..."  
  
"You're the first person who declare your loyalty to me. No one else deserves to be my right eye other than you, remember that."  
  
"I will always be here for you, Masamune-sama. You will be the dragon who fly in the sky, and never have to hesitate, because I will always be here to remove obstacles for you."  
  
Masamune-sama held his hand and smiled at him. Katakura Kojuurou smiled back. They held each other's glance for a very long time.

 

* * *

 

  
"Father..." Masamune-sama collapsed in Katakura Kojuurou's arms and Katakura Kojuurou could only hold him tight in his arms. Masamune-sama had a very close relationship with his father. And he was forced to kill him. Katakura Kojuurou could feel the heavy weight of guilt and grief on Masamune-sama's shoulder and he desperately wanted to shoulder them. Masamune-sama wasn't crying now, but Katakura Kojuurou wished he did, because then he wouldn't need to suppress his emotion any more.  
  
"Do you think I'm cursed? Even though I'm the lord of the Date Clan, I can't save my father," Masamune-sama said.  
  
"Of course not, Masamune-sama. You handled it in the best way you could, and I am certain Terumune-sama would be proud that he had such a great son."  
  
Masamune-sama said, "You always know what to say."  
  
"I do not dare to hide my true feeling from you, Masamune-sama."  
  
"Kojuurou," Masamune-sama said, sounding suddenly cold and serious. "One day I may have to do the same thing with you. I may need to sacrifice you. Will you then blame me?"  
  
"I swore to serve you until my death. A samurai is a master 's sword, and if the sword cannot be of any use, It is the master's decision how to deal with it."  
  
"I'm not speaking to you as a samurai. I'm speaking to you as Katakura Kojuurou."  
  
"As Katakura Kojuurou, my only wish is to help you achieve your dream. I will never allow myself to be your stumbling block."  
  
"You won't," Masamune-sama said.

* * *

  
Katakura Kojuurou was on the battle ground, at his usual position, at Masamune-sama's back. His lord never had to hesitate, never had to worry, because he would be here to guard any attack against his lord. He parried away an attack toward Masamune-sama, and cut the attacker's head down. Success would be on Masamune-sama's side, and he would ensure it.  
  
Then  an arrow from nowhere was about to reach Masamune-sama's back  
  
Katakura Kojuurou 's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. It was too fast for him to block the arrow with his katana. Without thinking, He rushed behind Masamune-sama and stopped it with his body. When he felt the impact and pain, he last thought was relief that his lord was safe.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he was weakened so much that he could hardly move, and for once he thought he was dead. But the familiar sight of his own room and the pain assured that he was still alive. Then he thought about Masamune-sama. He tried to sit so he could call a servant to ask about Masamune-sama and the war situation. But then he was so disoriented that he fell back to the bed.  
  
Then a familiar sight entered the room. It was Masamune-sama. He looked tired but seemed all right. Only then he realized how much worry he had for his lord.  
  
"Kojuurou, how do you feel?"  
  
Katakura Kojuurou tried to sit up to salute his lord, but Masamune-sama stopped him with one hand. "You should rest."  
  
"Are you well? How is the battle?"  
  
"I'm fine. We won the battle with some casualty, and I found out the archer who hit you. He received special treatment." There was a cruel smile on Masamune-sama's face.  
  
Katakura Kojuurou was not sure he wanted to know the detail, so he decided not to follow this track of conversation. Instead he said, "Congratulations, Masamune-sama. There must be a lot of business for you to tend to, and you had better take some rest."  
  
"Don't try to drive me away," Masamune-sama said, suddenly sounding angry. "I still haven't forgiven you for being hurt."  
  
Katakura Kojuurou was a bit confused about his lord's mood, but he tried to soothe it. "I apologize, Masamune-sama. I have been too clumsy and I will do better next time. Please give me a chance to earn your forgiveness."  
  
"You don't understand," Masamune-sama sighed. "Don't die so easily. A dragon can't be without its right eye."  
  
"I will try my best to live to serve you," Katakura Kojuurou said. He knew that wars were merciless and he would not make promises he could not keep.  
  
"I don't want to live without my right eye, so you'd better take effort. It's my order."  
  
"Yes, Masamune-sama."  
  
Then his lord held his hand. "You are one of the most important people to me, and... don't leave me alone."  
  
"Masamune-sama..." It was rare for his lord to show his vulnerable side, and Katakura Kojuurou held his lord's hand back, trying to give comfort.  
  
Then Masamune-sama shook his head lightly. "You must be tired. Take some rest. I expect you to be at my side as soon as possible."  
  
"I will."  
  
Masamune-sama left, with Katakura Kojuurou alone in his room. His lord's words were still floating here. "You are the most important person to me too," Katakura Kojuurou thought to himself.


End file.
